Hidden Prestige
by cheltivia
Summary: Isabella is ready to forgive and move on after experiencing a devastating heartbreak. But when a person from her past, whom she has never known, turns it upside down, will she have the strength to become what she needs to be or will she walk away and leave it all at the mercy others. Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

So I knew I said I would be writing anymore but I just could not get the urge to write and this story out of my head. I'm hoping you like this story.

As usual I do not own Twilight, but I do own this plot.

Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

BPOV

It was the first anniversary of the Queen's death; all of England fell into mourning. They sang her praises, as she rightfully deserved them. The People's Queen, the Lady of our hearts, she was our sovereign grace. All expected the King to take another as his bride but after a full year, it was clear his heart still belonged to his lost love.

Life still moved along on this day, but at a slow pace. The marketplace was much quieter as vendors limited their advertisement of their wares, to a few calls here and there. I moved around silently as I purchased the goods I needed for this evenings supper. My mind contradicted the setting before me, as it raced a mile a minute. I couldn't allow it a moment's rest, less I remember.

Setting a slow pace, making the half mile journey home, only increasing my speed as I neared the entrance of my village, I could not bear to relive the nightmare. My home came into sight and I saw my mother, out in the cold air in nothing but her dress.

"Mother!" I called out to my mother as neared her. She stopped picking up the wash from the line, as she looked up at me.

"Oh, Isabella"! She gathered up the basket and followed me inside. The fire had died in the space of my absence and I quickly retrieved more wood to bring it back to life.

"Mother, you shouldn't let the fire die. You could catch your death from this cold. And do not leave without a shawl." It was only fall but the winters of England could be brutal, and burying a loved one in the dead of winter, could also cause your death.

"Oh child, you worry too much, but it warms my heart to feel your love." I reached over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mother I will always worry about you. Now sit here by the fire and warm your body. I will start supper; a bowl of broth would do the soul right tonight." I started the preparation of our meal, all the while watching my mother. For as long as I could remember, it has always been us. I never knew my father, I asked of him once, she cried for hours. I never asked of him again.

Renee, my mother, never sought out a husband. It was uncommon for a woman to live her whole life without the help of a man or to have a husband so as to perform wifely duties, but my mother did. I thought her to be a woman of pride and unfailing love. I respected her, but many pitied her.

A loud pop jolted me from my thoughts and I looked up to see my mother tending to the fire. Even at the age of forty, my mother could pass for a woman much younger, her ageless beauty a welcome trait that was passed on to me.

A solid knock resounded at the front door, and as I walked from the kitchen to answer it, I stopped at the sound of my mother doing just that. I was about to call out to her to enquire about our guest, when I heard her voice.

"How is she?" A voice I once held so dear to my heart, all it did now was to tear at every fiber of my being.

"Sweet child, I cannot tell you how she is. She has not spoken of it, and I will not bring up such fowl memories upon my daughter." My mother's voice was firm but not in a rude manner.

"I understand mama Swan, but I just would like to see her, tell her how I feel."

"And what do you think that will accomplish. That hurt was beyond any. A few heart felt word, even if they ring of sincerity will do naught to quell the pain that your actions have caused." I could hear quiet crying and I knew it was time for her to leave.

I came into view and met her wide crystal blue eyes. "Mother, come supper is almost ready". I did not even acknowledge her, but I kept my eyes on her, showing no sign of any emotion.

Taking her hand in hers, Renee patted her arm gently and closed the door. We ate supper in an uncomfortable silence. I could feel my mother's eyes on me, as she tried with all her might not to ask me how I was coping.

Shooing me away as I tried to clean of dishes after our meal, Renee suggested that I take a break. Going to our tiny living room and plucking a book from the shelf, I sat in front the fire on the floor and read. When she was finished, my mother joined me as I read aloud to her until we retired for the night.

Lying in my bed, finally allowing myself to feel, I saw in my mind her blue eyes, as they silently begged for my forgiveness. Those same blue eyes that I saw that fateful day, as they smile with joy which should not have been theirs. Tears ran down my cheeks, as I dredged up the painful memory of that day, the day I lost it all. Falling into a fitful slumber, my heart broke all over again.

_So what do you think? With this story I won't be going down the line of been historically correct. I want to focus more on the story itself and just use the time frame as a backdrop, so the reader can have a mental picture. You'll get to know Isabella more as we go along. Please feel free to review, I welcome them and I reply. Thanks for reading. _

Cheltivia.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I want to thank those of you who are following, those who favourite my story and those who took the time to review. It's really inspirational. So Chapter 2, let's find out a little more about the story.

Please enjoy!

Chapter 2

BPOV

Waking up the following morning, I could hear our village come to life. The fishermen off to make their daily catches. The mongers were carting their fresh vegetables and fruits to the village square. We lived on the outskirts of the castle wall, a dense forest between the wall and my village which was the closest to the castle. Many people came from neighbouring villages to buy from our market and we in turn did the same. It is the way of our life.

"Thank you Phillip. I do not know what we would do without you." I could hear my mother greet our neighbour Phillip; he was one of our local farmers and would stop by to collect some of the vegetables we grew in our garden, so he could sell at the market for us. It was not much but we survived. As we always did.

When my mother first came to England from Egypt, slavery was on its way to being abolished. The King, Charles I of England, was a right and honourable man, and in the wake of his death, his son King Charles II laid out the law to abolish slavery completely. Renee Zawwam, which was her original name, was changed to Renee Swan, by the slave owner that had bought her.

Because the owning of slaves was relatively illegal, she and all the other slaves of the Swan plantation and all farms and plantations alike, where set free, and given places to live. Some took back their original names, but my mother wanted a change and kept her 'slave' name.

On her 28th birthday, she gave birth to me with the help of some of the local women. She raised me on her own, never asking for help. I was proud of her, proud of her selflessness but I always wondered about my father.

Donning a dressing robe, I peeped into the sitting room. My mother and Phillip were still speaking. His gazed was fully on my mother, so he never saw me. His eyes sweeping up and down her body and I knew her defining feature was her smooth, dark coffee bean skin complexion that held his attention completely. Sneaking back to my room, I washed myself and began to get ready for the day.

Before dressing I looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was a diluted colour of my mother's. Where hers was dark, mine was a caramel colour. Her eyes were a piercing black, mine, warm chocolate brown. Our body shapes similar, curvy. She was shorter than I was, and my hair was long and curly, hers short with a course texture.

"Isabella darling"? Her accent was still heavy even after all these years in England. "Oh you're awake. Well, Phillip came and took the vegetables and I have started breakfast". My mother was a ball of energy, always moving.

"Mama, you don't have to do that. That is why you have me." She shook her head and walked to the kitchen, with me following her. "Daughter, you treat me as if I am elderly." She laughed stirring the porridge.

"Well I'll just get the morning chores done." Kissing her cheek, I went out to tend to the chickens, take out the chamber pots and clean our always clean home. By the time I was finished I was cold to the bone and starving.

After breakfast, I sat and read aloud to my mother, as she sewed up some of our torn clothes. We had finally fallen into a comfortable silence, when Renee's voice startled me somewhat.

"Isabella, I think it's time we talked about that day. Holding onto bitterness hurts no one but you." I huffed loudly; I did not want to talk about that, not anytime soon. I rose up to escape into my room, when my mother's firm voice stopped me.

"Sit back down Isabella, I have allowed you time to deal with it on your own but time can't heal the wounds you refuse to acknowledge." She never looked up at me as she spoke. I knew if I ever looked her in the eyes I would not be able to escape this time, she was giving me the choice. Sit, talk and heal or run, hide and never be happy again.

Sighing I sat down in the chair facing her. I could no longer hide, even if I wanted to, so I dredged up the memories. "I had just left the market; hurrying because he said he wanted to see me, to talk. I was certain that the talk was of his proposal." I stopped talking, as my mother stopped sewing, giving me her complete attention.

"I got close to his home, and I heard giggles. Not thinking anything of it, I rounded the corner. His lips were pressed onto her neck and he kissed her passionately. Never had I seen him like that, so much unbridled yearning. I was so shocked, I could not even move. He spoke her name with more love, than I had ever heard."

My breathing got faster as I saw it all in my head, him and her. A love affair that was never meant to be, or was it our love affair? Looking at the floor, I continued. "I started to cry, but they still had not seen me, how could they not have noticed me? My sobs must have been loud, because she turned in my direction. Once they had seen me, I ran." Renee sighed, the next part of the story she knew, she was there for the break down. She was there when they came begging, she held me when I needed her most.

"Isabella, it has been four months. Their betrayal is the worst thing anyone can feel. But forgiveness is what our Lord has asked us to do, to those who have made transgressions against us." My mother was right, but the hurt and the shame weighed heavily on me for months. I felt mostly betrayed by her than him. I realized that our love was more out of familiarity; he loved me because we were comfortable, not because it was true love. The way they looked together showed me that he truly loved her. But how could she have hurt me so.

Nodding my head, I looked to her. "You are right mother; forgiveness will give my soul rest, it will be hard but maybe it will be for the best. Maybe it is time that I tried to move on." Standing up I went over to her, hugging her, before telling her I was going for a walk.

"Be safe, child of mine". I smiled and bundled up before leaving.

My mind raced as I kept reliving that cruel day, over and over, but I could also remember the day I met Rosalie.

*Flashback*

"Isabella? That is a pretty name". We were seven and had met at a village celebration. My mother kept me close to her during my early childhood. Only very recently was she encouraging me to make some friends.

"I think you name is very pretty as well." I thought she was prettier than her name. Blond long hair, beautiful crystal blue eyes, and the palest skin I had ever seen. She reached out and touched my hair.

"Your hair is very curly. How did you do it like that?" She ran her fingers through my hair, getting caught in some of my knots. "I do nothing to it, it is always like this."

She smiled at me, taking my hand, and dragged me over to her family.

*Flashback ends*

From that day on we were inseparable. If you saw one, you could bet your last dollar the other was near. We called ourselves sisters and we were in every sense of the word.

I never thought that one man would tear us apart so much. Emmett came to the village when we were thirteen. The moment I saw him, I wanted him, and he wanted me. I never understood what went wrong; Rose never said a word, so I never knew how she felt.

All three of us became great friends, and he pursued me, or so I thought. We courted when I turned sixteen, and I loved him. Rose seemed happy, but now that I looked back, I could see the longing in her eyes.

But that was no justification of their actions. I was her sister and his beloved.

I finally looked up and found that I had wandered into the village square. It was not as busy as it usually was, but a few people milled around. I walked over to the steps of the church and sat on the top step just under the awning.

The church was always a place of solace and I had sought that out many times in the past months. I knew my mother was right, but I did not know where or how to begin. I sat there for a little while thinking, but the cold winds of the fall season were enough to motive me to head home. As I rose a loud noise rang out from the other side of the square.

There he was.

Emmett was carrying a load of vegetables, when the sack ripped and the produce spilled, causing him to fall in the process. I was about to turn in the opposite direction, but standing in the doorway of the church, and my previous thoughts on forgiveness had me moving in his direction.

But as I grew closer, my heart began to pound loudly in my ears, and before I could contemplate my next move, I ran in the opposite direction, ducking behind a building just before he looked up. I wasn't ready, my head knew it was time, but my heart could not do it. Not wanting to be caught, I ran all the way home, only stopping once to catch my breath.

As I got closer to the path that led to the back of my home, I could hear voices. It was rather late for visitors and I could distinctly hear male murmurs. Pushing open the back door quietly, I crept through the kitchen, to peep into the sitting room.

I could see my mother as her back was facing me, but our guests were out of my line of vision.

"Miss Swan, We really must head back." Mystery man one said.

"Tis only be a moment longer. Bella will be back soon". My mother's voice was soft but heavy, as if she had been crying.

"No need to worry, we'll wait as long as need be". I could hear the authority in the second man's voice.

My curiosity grew as I needed to know who these men where and why they were here. I crept back through the house and out the back door, to make my entrance at the front. As I rounded the house, my eyes befell upon a great black steed and a small but beautifully made carriage hitched to two very large horses. Closing in on the foreign objects, I saw a crest, not just any crest, but the Royal Crest.

Realization fell on me. Those men were royal guards, and they just do not visit the home of common folks, they were here on business, business that concerned my mother and me.

Hastening my steps, I walked into the house and call out for my mother.

"Oh thank goodness, Bella." Renee jumped from her seat and rushed to me. I looked over at the two royal guards as they rose to greet me, with a bob of their head, and then to my mother.

"Bella, we haven't much time". Renee began to drag me back to the door.

"Mother, please stop. Who are these men and where are you taking me?" Finally she looked me in the eyes and I could see tears welled up there.

"Daughter, all I ask is that you trust me. All will be revealed in time. But we must go". She began dragging me outside; one guard had already mounted the horse and the other waited outside the carriage.

As my mother locked the door and hastily entered the carriage, I stood outside looking at her. Leaning out of the door, she smiled at me.

"Isabella, come". Her simple command was enough to make me move, I trusted her with my whole being. I just hoped she wouldn't fail me now.

_Renee what are you up to? So my newest chappy, honestly I wanted to use Rose differently than most fics and I know things look bad for her and Em but trust me on this. So I won't say much because I might give myself away. What do you think about Isabella? New chapter will be coming soon, so drop me a review and I'll drop you a reply. Thanks for reading._

Cheltivia.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has either reviewed, followed or put my story as a favorite. It's like a little gift every time I check my mail.

So please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

BPOV

The sound of powerful hooves thundering on the dry earth, cut through the quiet night time. I sat next to my mother unsure of our destination. We were in a carriage being escorted by royal guards; only one destination came to mind, but why? Renee sat stone still as she stared out the carriage window, either avoiding me or mentally worrying like I was.

Knowing she wouldn't tell me where we were going in until we arrived, I turned my attention towards the window on my side. The forest surrounding the wall of the castle and that separated my village and many others from the castle itself, rushed by so quickly I could barely see anything.

The moon was hidden by a cloudy sky, and only added to the ominous feeling that settled in the depth of my stomach. The call of the driver urging the beasts forward drew my attention towards the front of the carriage, and the answer to my question. We were headed towards the castle, it loomed in the distance and there was nothing I could do to stop us.

"Mother", I whispered pulling my wind chilled face away from the window. I knew she could also see it, and the atmosphere in the small cabin of the carriage amplified immediately. She never acknowledged me as she continued to stare.

"Draw the curtains." The driver called to us as we approached the gates. The fact that our arrival was under a cloud of secrecy did nothing to quail my fears. Drawing the curtains back, I moved away from the window and closer to my mother.

A shudder ran through my body as scenario after scenario raced through my mind, and none of them ending well. Why were we here? Why wasn't I being told anything? How am I to protect my mother, when I don't know who or what I am to going up against?

As the carriage slowed down, the urge to pull the curtain back was tempting, but I remained in place out of fear.

"Shhh." Renee's voice brought me back to the here and now, and it was only then that I realise I was trembling fiercely.

"Now Isabella, have no fears." She was too calm and I began to suspect she knew what was going on. Pulling away I took deep breaths, in an effort to calm myself, but as I was beginning to feel better, the carriage came to an abrupt stop, throwing me full force back into panic.

Everything seemed to move slowly. The door opened and a hand reached in, helping my mother down. That same had or so I thought, sought mine and I reached out for it. It was as if my body disconnected itself from my brain. In my head I was screaming, pleading for someone to talk to me, tell what was going on, but my mouth stayed shut.

Once I exited, I could see we were at the servant's entrance, more secrecy, more questions, and no answers. Entering the kitchen, no one was milling around, which only suggested our arrival was late as the staff had retired for the night.

"Good night ladies." A quiet voice welcomed us, and I noticed a small woman standing by the fire place. "My name is Bree, I will be your guide tonight". Not waiting for a reply, she turned and walked through a doorway.

Her silent command to follow was heeded by my mother, and she grabbed my hand forcing myself to followed Bree through the dark deserted halls of the castle, not even its beauty could distract me.

Hallway after hallway, twists and turns, it seemed that we marched on for hours, and still not meeting our intended target. Bree walked at a steady pace in front of us, with an oil lamp, as our only source of light, when we encounter parts of the castle with no gas lamps mounted on the walls.

Our feet making quiet thuds on the carpeted floor held my attention, as I began to think of what we were marching to. Who we were marching to?

"Here we are." Bree's spoken words broke the silent air around us, as she opened a door, so hidden, that if you were not looking for it, one would have walk right by it. Pushing it open wider as she stepped in, I expected it to groan, alerting someone of our presence, but it was as quiet as she was.

Crossing the threshold I took in the room before me. It was a sitting room, a few delicate loveseats that surrounded at fire place. In the corner close to the window sat a table with a chess game and two chairs tucked under it. A small book case stood in the furthest corner; a few books were missing and I spotted them littered on a table behind a loveseat.

The colours of the room, now illuminated by the roaring fire, were warm and inviting despite the occasion.

"Please take a seat; I will make your arrival known." Turning she exited through another door I had not noticed. Who was she making our arrival known to? Why wasn't Renee a nervous wreck?

My eyes fell on my mother, who had taken Bree's advice and was seated in one of the loveseats, smoothing her dress. The ease with which she was taking all of this bothered me so much.

Stalking over to her, I dragged her face up in my direction using my fingers. "Mother, what is going on?" My voice was so low, I doubt she heard me.

"Isabella, please don't make a fuss. Trust me; this is a very important night". She huffed her breathe at me.

"Important for who mother, me? I came here with you not knowing where we were going or why. Now we are in the castle, where people like us do not belong, and you act like it is a normal." I was leaning closer to her; hopefully she would see my confusion and ease my worry.

"I am your mother, and you should remember your manners". She stood, but even though she did not even match my height, the fear my mother instilled in me, bubbled to the surface and I backed away but not down.

"You are indeed my mother, and as my mother you should protect me, and be truthful with me." The hurt in her eyes caused me to stumble in my triad.

"Bella, my darling, please do not push this now. I am sorry for the way sorry for the way this is happening but I assure it is for the best. Please believe me when I say, I wish it was not like this."

She reached forward to cup my cheek but I stepped out of her reach. We never held secrets, we were more than mother and daughter, we were sisters. As I was about to speak, someone cleared their throat behind me.

Spinning around I spotted a tall male figure standing in front of the door Bree had exited. His face was shadowed and I could not make out any of his features. On instinct I walked over and stood in front of my mother. We were in the castle alone; none of our friends knew we were here. Anything could happen and none would be the wiser.

"Good evening". His voice was soft but gruff, soothing but held an air of authority. We crusty in greeting to the stranger, but stayed in our positions. He stood there, staring at us, I could feel his eyes on me, and began to feel uneasy. I had to speak out.

"I do not know to whom I speak with, but my mother and I have been brought here and I do not know why." My hand gripped my skirt tightly as I awaited his answer. He cleared his throat once again.

"I am sorry for the way you were brought here, but the secrecy was needed." My heart began to pound. What secret could be so big that such measures had to be taken?

"I do not know what your mother has told you but this meeting has been a long time coming, dear Isabella". I gasped as he said my name. Taking a quick glance back, my mother stood still, eyes wide with her hands covering her mouth.

"How do you know my name?" He took a step out of the shadows, towards me. I immediately stepped back.

"I know much more than that. Isabella Marie Swan." He stepped closer again and I could see his mouth, which was curled in a soft smile.

Stepping back once again, I felt my mother reach out and grasp my shoulder. I reached back and grabbed her free hand in one of mine. Who was this man and why did he know me?

He stepped forward again, but I had nowhere to go. I could now see all of his face. He had beautiful lips that still held that soft smile, above that stood a well groomed moustache. I trailed my eyes up over his nose, and then settled on his eyes. Brown eyes looked back at me; they were soft but held so much more. Finally his hair, it was combed back but the colour was similar to one I had seen many times before. It was similar to mine.

As I took in the man completely, I finally put him all together and almost swallowed my tongue. I was face to face with King Charles II of England.

"Isabella." He spoke my name so softly I barely heard it

"Welcome home daughter."

_So I know some of you guessed this was coming. Lol I was kinda transparent but this is just the tip of the iceberg. So what do you guys think? What was your fav part? Thanks for reading._

Cheltivia.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone is still with me.. I've been busy but here is chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4

BPOV

The words that left his mouth, echoed around in my head over and over. They registered but the meaning escaped me. He was calling me daughter, but why? I had not moved an inch, though Renee had move from behind me and now in my line of sight, but I could not make eye contact with her, so I stared at the wall in front of me.

"Isabella?" My neck snapped in her direction so quickly, I heard the popping of my bones. My eyes bore into hers as I searched for some sort of conformation that he was lying to me. But all I saw was shame.

"You lied to me." My voice was flat, lifeless; it resembled how I felt at the moment. She knew all this time, and never told me.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you, but the time never felt right, I never meant to lie but now that you know I hope you will get to know your father a little more." Her shy suggestion was insulting. Eighteen years I grew up thinking I had no father, when all along he was alive, married another woman and cared nothing about me.

"Why? Why would I wish to get to know him? I have no father, I never had one when I needed him most. So tell me mother why do I need one now?" The level of my voice had not risen, but the anger was there.

"Isabella, when I found out I was carrying you, your father wanted us to become married, but it just was not might to be." It did not escape me that she kept calling him my father.

"It does not matter what happened, but that the truth was hidden from me for years. And what do you want from me good king?" I turned my attention to him. "Do you wish to get to know your long lost child? Do you want to hear stories of my humble upbringing?" Moving across the floor I got close enough so both of them could hear me.

"I want nothing to do with you. I was hidden, a secret for eighteen years, well I wish to remain as that." I stepped back and looked around for the coat I was wearing, then I realised I had never taken it off. Slowly raising the hood of the coat and tucking in my curly locks, I walked to the door that we entered through.

"I wish to go home." That was the last thing I said to them both, as they stood still behind me for what seemed like hours. Finally I heard the door behind me open and Bree was beckoned. When she finally reached me I could see sleep lines on her face. I wished I could fall asleep and dream this all away.

Walking through the dark hallways once again, I kept my head down. I did not wish to take in anything else of this night. I wanted to lie down and hopefully with the setting of the moon, my problems would disappear as well.

Once I entered the carriage, I watched the servant's exit for any sign of my mother, but when the driver exited and closed the carriage door, I knew what choice she had made. She chose him over me, the man who left her, over the daughter who loved her. The sting of tears settling in my eyes made the pain ever so real.

The ride from was much quicker and before long I was settled in my bed. The quiet of the house made me nervous, as the events of the night weighed on me. I had a father, who knew about me, my mother had showed her true colours tonight and the worst of it all I was alone. But I resolved that no matter what, I would stand firm in my decision. With this thought firmly planted in my mind, I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, saw me rising early. I did all the chores as quickly as I could, and ate a simple breakfast of fruits and cold meat. Sitting in the armchair facing the door, I read for a while, as I waited for something. Waited for the other shoe to drop in a sense, waited for the moment my mother would walk through that door and we would carry on as usual.

But after my midday meal, the feeling of anticipation gave way to dread, as I paced the area in front of our small fireplace. How could she do this to me? She chose him over me? How could she leave me alone to deal with this?

I fell to my knees as my breathing increased. Tears fell freely and I did nothing to stop them, as I realised how truly alone I was. As the loud sobs continued to rock through my body, a loud knock rattling the door, cause me to stop mid sob. Had a neighbour heard me? Suddenly I was up off the floor and cleaning my face in my skirt.

"I'll be there in a minute." I called out. Once I was in control of my body, I slowly approached the door. Grabbing the handle, I pulled the door open just a bit, so I could peep out. A messenger stood outside, his back was to me as he observed his surroundings.

Yanking the door open completely, I addressed him. "Good day. How may I help you?" He spun around and smiled wide.

"Is'Bella Swan?" His accent was heavy, and I could tell he was from a few villages over.

"Yes am she." Nodding he reached into his bag and pulled out a letter for me. "Good day Miss".

And with that he turned and ran off. I looked on as he slowly ran out of my line of sight, before I pushed the door close. The front of the letter had my name written in a lovely hand writing I had never seen before. Turning it over, I dropped the letter. Pushed into the wax that closed the envelope itself was the royal seal.

Falling back I landed in Renee's rocking chair. What else would they have to say to me? I didn't know if I wanted to hear anything else from them. Pushing off, I rocked slowly as I tried to calm myself down. My breathing slowed after a while and my body felt limp, before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep.

A while later, I awoke with a start, as I looked around, the colours of the setting sun peeped through the windows of the house. The cold winds of the night were beginning to pick up and I needed to start a fire. Once it was warm enough, my stomach rumbled loudly, and I made a quick supper. With nothing else to do, I decided to prepare for bed. Dressed in my sleeping gown, I went to stir the dying fire.

Padding barefoot back to my room, my feet stepped on something, looking down I saw it was the letter. Sighing I picked it up, turning it over in my hands, contemplating whether to read it or not. Even though I knew did not owe them anything, my curiosity got the best of me.

Slipping into bed, I pulled apart the seal, taking out the delicate looking paper. The script was elegantly written and I knew my mother did not write this. It was long but now I wanted to know what it said.

_Dear Isabella, _

_I know should have written this letter years ago. I should have known not to spring such a thing upon you. So for being completely wrong in my approach and for how I handled the past eighteen years, I deeply and humbling apologize and seek your forgiveness._

_When I met your mother, she was twenty-four and I thirty-five. I knew it was wrong to pursue her, but I could not help myself. It was at love at first sight, and I had to have her, and I did. We spent the next four years in a secret relationship. I spent all my free time with her and three years into our relationship, we found out she was carrying my first and only child, she was carrying you. _

_That day you were born, I hid in the back room of her cottage as some local village women tended to you and your mother. The moment you entered this world, I knew I would never love another as I love you. Isabella what you do not know is that I have not seen you for seventeen years, not eighteen. I spent the first year of your life with you. You were my shining light, my joy, my everything._

_But our happiness was cut short upon the deaths of my father, and older brother. With their deaths, I became the heir to the kingdom and I was bent on making your mother my wife and queen. But sometimes we do not get what we want. My brother was betrothed to the princess of Spain and her father demanded that to keep ties with Spain, I had to marry her instead. _

_Your mother was destroyed when I told her, but she was strong. The day of my marriage to Queen Sofia, was the hardest day I would have to endure. That day I lost Renee and I lost you. During the first year of my marriage, I found out that the queen could have no children, and though I should have been upset, I was happy because I knew one day, I would have you back in my life Bella._

_I know now that my approach was wrong, but I wish to have another chance, even if I can only tell you the full story in person. If you wish to, please send word with the messenger and I will arrange for you to be brought here. Isabella, please consider my words._

_Charles._

He signed just his name, maybe he did not know who he was to me, not my father, not my king. I read his words over, and while they sounded true and he sounded repentant, I was still unsure. Folding back the letter, I place it into the drawer next to me along with the envelope.

His words circled around in my head, some of them making me feel things I was not sure if I should feel, others made feel anger towards the both of them. My decision was firm, no matter how honest his words seemed, I would not be swayed. I would stay away.

* * *

It has been four days since that dreadful night, three days since that first letter and every day they keep coming. The next day after the first letter arrived, the messenger returned to receive my message. I had none and so another letter was given to me. He would return and if I had nothing to tell him, I would receive a letter.

I noted the tone of them, and they all seemed to be of an asking tone. He wished for me to reconsider, she wished I would forgive, I wished for them to leave me alone.

Three knocks shook the door right on time. Opening the door, I greeted the messenger as he place the letter in my hand and bid me a good day. He never asked any questions and I never gave any explanations. I was tempted to just throw it into the fire but as usual my curiosity got the best of me.

Flipping over the letter I saw it was her handwriting and a loud sigh fell from my lips. Her letters were met with more dislike than his, he would plead his case, and she would try to make me see things their way.

My eyes floated over the words as I realised that her tone had changed. Gone was the slight air of pleading, now it was almost a demand. I knew my mother and she loves to have things go her way, and it would not be long before the tone of his letters change as well.

Throwing the letter into the fire, I watched as the flames licked at it and then engulfed it. This described my life completely; they were all trying to force me, into doing what they wanted, and once I gave up, they would consume me. The only one, who seemed to understand that this was overwhelming for me, was the king, but I had a hard time believing him.

Turning away from the fire, I went about my day.

* * *

It has been six days since that night and the letters have gone from pleads to request to full demands. I know it will only be a matter of time before I am forcibly brought to them. Yesterday the usual messenger, bid me farewell for the last time, he would no longer be delivering my letters.

My time was short and I needed to decide what my next step would be. If I stayed here, one of two things would happen, I will be either taken to the castle or the next letter delivered would be a personal delivery. I couldn't let either of the two happen. I had to leave.

With two hours till day break, I began to put my plan into action. I could not travel alone; I would become a target and would be dead or worst in a matter of days. I needed to go where I knew I would be safe.

A random thought popped into my head and as I finished packing the last of my things, I left my home for what may be the last time.

The days had moved so fast and the wind had become colder, making me pull my coat closer. With my head down, I quickly made my way across town and upon reaching my destination; I quickly pounded on the door without hesitation.

I could see a light peeping from under the door and as the light grew neared it got brighter. Finally I could hear the rattling of the handle as the door was pulled open slightly.

"Who goes there?" I small call came and I raised my head, allowing my hood to fall back.

"Isabella!"

* * *

_Wow! So some things I kinda want to make known if people don't already know. Now that we have met Charles, I hope everybody understands that Bella is bi-racial, black mother, white father. I am trying to get some photos done of Bella to help as a visual. Also I dislike 'whiny Bella', either she's crying or fainting all the time. So where do you think Bella went? I hope everyone loves the chapter. I did enjoy writing it. Thanks for reading._

Cheltivia.


	5. Chapter 5

So I am totally late, please forgive me, I had a bad case of busy week, with some laziness added in there. But here it is and I hope you do enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

We sat facing each other; no words had been spoken since I had quickly made my way inside. I knew my actions wouldn't be questioned, though I felt wrong for taking advantage, but at this point I was willing to do anything.

"Isabella? Are you alright?" Her small voice sounded loud in the quiet of the house. As I raised my lowered head to look at her, I found that I did not know how to answer her question. I was confused and I was alone.

"If you do need to talk about what is going on, just know… that I am here for you." She reached across the table to take my hand in hers, but I yanked it back quickly, I was not sure, if I was ready to be comforted like this, by her. But she was right, I have been talking to myself for the last week, and I was not any closer to a solution, I just was not sure where to start, so I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"I met my father." I waited for her to reply, but I was met with silence. Looking into her eyes, I saw a look for confusion and fear. I knew I was wrong to come here after everything that had happen and tell her all of this, even if she asked to me. But I was past the point of caring, I did not want to do this; I did not wish to go through this.

"How did you find him?" Her question was timid as if she was not sure whether to speak or not.

"I did not find him, he was not missing, and he was not lost. He knew where I was, my mother also knew." Her facial features twisted as she tried to comprehend what I meant. But I didn't give her much time to dwell on it, as I continued talking.

"What makes matters worst is that my mother, knew where he was and she hid it from me." My anger towards Renee had dwindled somewhat but I was still upset with her. Upset that after everything we had been through together, she could not find the heart to tell me the truth.

Rising up, I began to pace a little. All the emotions I had carried for the last week were threating too spill over, as I continued to tell her the story. By the time I was finished I had stopped pacing and was standing still facing her.

Quiet consumed us, and I waited for her to say something.

"Isabella, I think you should go back." That was not what I wanted her to say at all.

"Go back? And do what, say what?" She shook her head, and opened her mouth but a loud knock interrupted us. Her face looked pale, as another knock came but harder this time.

I was going to tell her to see who it was, when his voice boomed loudly.

"Rosie, open the door." At the sound of his voice, she swallowed audibly, as her head swivelled in my direction. I did not know what to do, but I should have expected this. But I had much more important problems to handle. As far as I was concerned, I wished for the air to be cleared on this.

Rose sat wide eye, as the knocking increased. "Open the door Rosalie." I whispered to her and as if in a trance she walked over and opened the door allowing a happy Emmett to enter.

"Good morning beautiful. I am sorry if I woke you." He reached for her, kissing her deeply. He hadn't noticed me standing there, and I was hit with the memory of them together, but I shook it off.

"Emmett, please." She begged trying to push him back. He stepped back, but still had not seen me.

"Darling, what is the matter?" He reached out for her but she step back and stared at me over his shoulder. Taking her lead, he turned around and came face to face with me.

"Isabella?"

"Good Morning Emmett". We all stood staring at each other, as the house fell into complete silence, the only sounds coming from the outside as the village came to life. I needed to let them know how I felt about the past; I had to let them know I was ready to move on. Taking a deep breath, I started.

"Rose that day you came to my house, I was so angry. I wanted to stay upset with you, I wanted you to feel the hurt I felt. But now, that my life has taken such a turn, I now see that this." I pointed to them, then towards myself. "This is something I wish to have behind me, because I don't wish to endure this anymore."

I sat down after I had said my peace, as Rose and Emmett finally moved closer, sitting down facing me. "Isabella, you do not know how much I have prayed to hear you say those words." She sighed and held on to Emmett's arm. I took my time taking them in, she looked absolutely happy and even though I wished to feel the same, I knew it was not with Emmett. Rose looked up and quickly removed her hand, and I smiled.

"Rose, Emmett, that day was the most heart breaking, but what hurt the most was not having you both in my life, so I do forgive the both of you, and I hope to move on from this." I reached my hand towards them, with my palm facing up.

Rose timidly reached her hand, tickling my palm as her fingers gazed it. I giggled as she firmly grabbed it, encouraging Emmett to do the same. We sat there holding hands, smiling at each other for what seemed liked hours, only to be parted by the rumbling of my stomach.

"Oh, let me get breakfast started." Rose shot up and raced into the kitchen; I got up and followed her.

"Bella." She paused, as if testing to see if her calling me by my preferred name would be alright. I nodded encouraging her to go on.

"Why don't you tell Emmett what you told me?" I smiled and sat back down as I began to retell my tail. In between telling Em everything, Rose had set down a simple breakfast and we ate as I finished speaking.

"Isabella, what are you going to do?" I held up my hand stopping him. "Em, it is Bella." He smiled, nodding his head.

"And to answer your question, I honestly do not know what I will do. I know I can't stay at home, and I won't go there. So as of now, I am alone." Rose shook her head and grabbed my hand.

"You are never alone, you have us. And I think you should go back there." She looked me in the eyes, conveying how serious she was, as she repeated her earlier statement.

"Go back? And why? I have nothing more I wish to say or hear from either of them." I flew up and walked over to a window.

"Bella, there has to be a reason Renee stayed. There has to a reason why, after all this time, he is seeking you out. You spent years trying to figure out who your father was and now he is here, you run away." She got up and walked over to me, grabbing my arms in her hands, forcing me to look at her.

"I can't go back there alone Rose. She's on his side." I fell into her arms and breathe in deeply.

"You won't have too, I'll go with you." She stated as she rubbed my back.

"I'll go with you too". Emmett had walked up to us and engulfed us in his arms. I nodded my head in consent.

It felt like an invisible weight I did not know I was carrying, lifted off my shoulders and I closed my eyes, finally falling into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

_So Bella is closed one door, only to open another. Bella is going to need all the help she can get… It's going to be a bumpy ride. Thank you all for reading._

Cheltivia.


	6. Chapter 6

So I was late last week, and i wanted to make up for it.. So here is this week's update... I want to thank everyone for their support, it means alot.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

After falling asleep, I woke sometime later, to an empty house. Venturing out of the bedroom, I noticed a letter next to a bundle on the table. Rose and Em had left and she had prepared something for me in case I woke up hungry. Nibbling on the day old bread and cheese, I thought about what Rose had said.

With a full stomach, I walked over to the fire place to stroke the dying flames of the fire. It was early October and the chill of the night leaked into the day. Sitting down in the chair closest to the fire, I let my mind wander.

Why had my mother stayed? Usually she never did things without a reason, she was not absentminded. I could always rely on her, but now I was not sure. What could he want from me? After all these years, I was a grown woman, who did not need this. I lived all these years without him, why would I need him now.

Something in my stomach told me, going back, would be the biggest mistake I could ever make. Even though I had made a promise to Rose and Em, I just needed to trust myself. While I was thinking, I heard the door open and my name being called.

"Here Rose, by the fire." She walked over to the table and dropped her load before walking over to me.

"Bella." She smiled, grabbing my hand in hers, squeezing tightly, I smiled back as I applied pressure to her hand. It felt good to have her back in my life, and I prayed that the past would serve as a reminder for all of us how precious trust, friendship and loyalty were.

"So I was thinking of soup, for supper tonight? " I nodded and she walked over to the table to sort the produce she had brought home.

"Where is Em?" The last I knew, he had lost his job at the mill, and was searching for one. She turned around and smiled, but then it dropped.

"He found work with the blacksmith; it seems he has found his calling." I wondered why she frowned at this.

"That is wonderful news Rose, but why don't you seem happy?" Getting up from the chair, I walked over wrapping my arms around her. She sagged slightly and I gripped her a little more to prevent her from falling.

Loud sobs rocked her body, and I did my best to hold on to her. Rubbing her back, I called out to her. "Rose, what is the matter?"

She started talking but I did not understand a word she said. "Dear Rosie, please relax and just tell me what is going on in your head."

I could feel her chest expand as she took in shallow breaths; finally she was calm enough to make coherent sentences.

"I'm sorry, Bella, for everything." I patted her back and smiled. "I know Rose, I know, but it is all in the past." Shaking her head rapidly in her disagreement, she pushed me back, so I could see her face. A red nose and blotchy cheeks greeted me, making me smile.

"Stop smiling at me." She demanded, causing my smile to drop from my lips.

"Why did you forgive me? I do not deserve it, I was your sister and I betrayed you. I coveted what you had, and instead of telling you how I felt, I lied and stole what was yours." I was confused. Did she not want me to forgive her? Was she not in love with Emmett?

"Rose, yes you hurt me and broke my heart, but I forgave you because I wanted too, because even after everything you put me through, when I was in trouble, you were the first person I thought to run to. You are my sister and I know that you would never, ever hurt me again." Smiling, I grabbed her and squeezed her in my arms.

"But tell me Rose, do you truly love Emmett?" I looked deep into her eyes, despite Emmett's and my past, I did not wish for him to be hurt. I realised that I loved him, but only as a brother, nothing else.

"Oh Bella, I love him with all my heart." A watery smile graced her face.

"Well I am sorry for being in the way for true love." Confusion contorted her face. I shook my head, as she tried to correct me.

"No Rose, after it all, I came to the conclusion that the love I felt for him, does not compare to the love you have for him. He was always yours; I was just in the way." Tears rolled down my face as I tried to laugh off our little cry fest. She reached out and wiped my eyes, as I wiped hers. I could feel it, we were sisters once again.

Loud sniffing caused us to turn our heads. In the entryway stood, a big, tall man, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I am sorry as well, Bella." He sniffled and slowly walked towards us. Holding out my arm, I beckoned him and he swiftly walked over. I laughed as he buried his head in our embrace.

"I forgive you too Emmett. And… you and Rose have my blessing". I sighed. I knew I wanted to give this to them but now that I said it, I never realised that it was the key to totally lifting the burden. I felt relieved and I was happy.

After our final reunion, we parted ways as Rose and I started supper and Emmett went out back to wash up. Upon his re-entry Rose called out to him.

"Emmett, I was expecting you earlier. Was there a problem at work?" The stutter in Rose's voice kept my attention. Emmett stumbled into the kitchen, all the while reaching into his pocket. He thrust an envelope at me and I stared at it, as my mother's handwriting littered the front of it.

"Well as I was leaving Frank's, I decided to walk by Bella's. I was not sure if she had left, so I wanted to check in on her in case she was at home. But as I got closer, I saw a man at her door. He was knocking quite loudly, so I hid and waited to see what he would do. After a few moments, he tucked the letter into the crease of the door and left.

I called out to you, telling you he was gone, but the house was so silent, then I realised you never came back, so I rushed over here."

As he told his tale, I stood there staring at the letter, I never thought I would see another one and I was not sure if I wanted to read it. Taking my silence as a bad thing Emmett placed the letter on the table and walked out of the room.

In a previous life, I must have been a cat, because I quickly snatched the letter and excused myself out of the room. My mother's hand writing mocked me as I tore the envelope apart. It was a short letter and as I read it became apparent to me. I need to go back, I needed to face this problem alone, and I needed to leave Rose and Emmett out of it.

In a few days' time, Renee was coming here for me.

* * *

Supper was a quiet affair; I had lied to them when they asked of the letter. I had told him, Renee had written to tell me she was missing me. This fuelled Rose as she concluded her idea to go back was the right one.

After we had eaten and cleaned up, we sat around the fire, as Rose, sang her favourite song for us. Her heavenly voice did not do much to block the constant chatter in my head. I clapped when she was finished but my mind was elsewhere.

Faking sleepiness, I bid them both a goodnight, as I retired to bed, but sleep was not easy to come by. I heard Emmett leave and turned over, closing my eyes as Rose climbed in to bed. We shared her room because after her mama and papa had died in the other room, neither of us felt brave enough to spend more than an hour in there.

Her older brother, who had looked after her until her eighteenth birthday last year slept in there, but I remembered Rose saying he never look rested. Once Rose was old enough, Henry left to join the crew of a ship. The ship was rumoured to be a pirate ship, but we never got to find out as Henry never came back.

I listened as Rose's breaths equalled out, so I would know when she had fallen asleep. But somewhere along the line, I fell asleep myself. I jumped awake, and as I looked around, I saw it was still dark, but much later than I had hoped to leave by. I looked over and Rose was still sleeping.

Slipping out of bed, I silently moved around the house, packing my bag and adding a few scraps to eat. Donning my hooded coat, I slipped out of the door and into the night. I had a few hours until sunrise, a few hours until Rose woke. Hastening my steps, I walked the path out of the village, remembering to keep to the shadows. As I got to the edge of the village, my steps faltered. Once I left here, I would be alone, the forest would surround me completely and I would be vulnerable to anything and anyone.

But as I looked back, I remembered why I was doing this. I would not involve two of the most important people in life, in this mess. I had to deal with this on my own, no matter how afraid I was.

Taking the first step was the hardest, but as I kept moving, it became easier. As I moved through the night, every sound made me jump, from the chirp of the cricket, to the hoot of the owl. I would have taken me an hour to get there by horse, but on foot it would take more than two, for me even longer, as I stopped at every sound I heard.

Half way through my journey and I was tired. I had gone from lifting my bag, to dragging it. Looking up I could see the first rays of the sun and I knew I was running out of time, I had taken too long.

Lifting my bag onto my shoulders, I quicken my steps, as I tried to make up for lost time. Roughly ten minutes later, I heard the faint hooves of a horse. Panicking, I started to walk faster, as the rider and horse came quicker. Looking up, I could see the castle looming in the distance, and I knew I was soon there.

The gah of the rider, as he pushed the horse faster, made sweat develop on the nape of my neck. Without thinking, I quickly ducked into the woods and hid behind a tree. I heard the horse fly past me, only to stop a few feet beyond me.

"I saw her duck into the woods, you stay here." I held my breath, as footsteps echoed in my ears as the rider stepped into the forest, a few paces beside me.

"ISABELLA!" My name echoed and bounced all over and I gasped as I recognised the voice.

"Emmett?" I held onto the tree, I hid behind until he confirmed, it was truly him.

"Bella, it is me and Rose. I can't see you, come back to the road". I heard his steps as he retreated and I released my death grip and walked to the tree line. Once there I saw Emmett hugging a sombre Rose, whose eyes bulged out of her head, when she spotted me.

"Isabella, do you know how dangerous what you did was?" Her voice was soft, but laced with anger.

"Suppose it was not us that had found you? Suppose some horrible man, had found you and did horrible things to you." She was right, my actions had been stupid, but I had done it with a pure heart.

"You are right, and I am sorry."

"Why did you lie?" She did not acknowledge my apology, as she waited for me to answer.

"Lie, about what?"

"About the letter, Renee, does not miss you, she was coming for you." I realised that I forgot to burn the letter.

"I cannot get you caught up in this; I do not know what will happen when I arrive there." She nodded as if agreeing with my reasoning.

Emmett sighed. "Well we are not that far, let me get you ladies up on this here horse and be on our way." I looked at them in disbelief, as he helped Rose up on the horse and extended his hand towards me.

"Bella, we are not letting you go there alone. So either you let us go with you or I throw you on this horse and head back to the village." Realising my options were limited, I walked over and allowed Emmett to help me onto the back of the horse.

Em held the reigns and we set off at a lazy pace, as I wrapped my arms around Rose. "You are not alone Bella, do not forget that."

I nodded my head, as the slow trot of the horse, set the pace of my heart.

* * *

_So I realise that I write better at work, lol. Thank goodness I work at the family business, or else I would have been fired a long time ago. We're getting close to the reason behind all this… I've had some crazy good ideas from some people… So I want to hear what you think the reason is, behind Renee and Charles wanting Bella to come back. Do you think we can trust them? Thanks for reading._

Cheltivia.


	7. Chapter 7

So I totally hate being late with updates, but things have been crazy, my mom and sis got into an accident but they're okay, so I can finally do my writing… So please enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

BPOV

The pace the horse moved at was much slower than the one I was walking at, but one look at the poor beast and one would understand. The early morning chill had set in and Rose and I huddled close to keep warm. We passed people along the way that were headed towards our village; Emmett threw them a quick nod and pulled the reins tighter.

As we approached the gates of the castle, my stomach felt like it was being twisted into knots. Rose squeezed my arms and we sat up straighter.

"Halt." One of the guards left his post and approached us, as Em brought us to a stop.

"State your business." He walked up to Emmett, who squared his shoulders.

"We are here to see the king." Em answered and the guard threw his head back and laughed.

"Do you think you can just waltz here with your two harlots and demand to see the king?" A second guard strolled up to us as he heard what the first guard had said. They both began to size Emmett up and I could feel Rose begin to fidget.

"I have been summoned by the king." I spoke up before they could put their hands on him.

"And what proof do you have?" A third guard stepped forward and I could see he was in charge. But I had no proof, I had destroyed to previous letters and had left the one my mother had sent, they all had the royal seal pressed into the wax.

"Here." Rose extracted the letter and envelope and handed it to Emmett, who passed it to guard closes to him. He snatched it and clucked his tongue as he looked it over. He passed it to his superior, who also looked it over.

A low whistle blasted through the air and a young boy rushed over to the guard that called him. Whispered instructions were given and he ran off.

"Step to the side." A harsh voice called out and Emmett brought the horse and us out of the way.

A few minutes later, loud footsteps could be heard, and three men along with the young boy came bolting to the gate.

"Lord Clearwater." The guards bowed to the man that led the others. He nodded but kept his gazed on Rose and me on the horse.

"Isabella?" He called out and Rose turned her head towards me, as I leaned to the side and met his gaze.

"Yes I am she." He smiled at me and beckoned us forward.

"Ahh, young one, the king has been awaiting your arrival for some time." Emmett helped Rose and me off the horse and we walked past the guards onto the pristine grounds of the castle, where a carriage waited for us. I had forgotten that the entrance that led to the castle had been long, but I had not seen the ground itself that night I was there.

Beautiful trees were scattered about here and there, casting a lovely shade for anyone resting under them. The leaves littered the ground, making the earth look a lovely brown.

"Here we are. I was not expected you to be accompanied by anyone, we only have space for you and your lovely friend. The young man would have to ride behind us." I looked over to Rose and Emmett and he nodded his head.

"Go on you too, I'll right behind you." Rose reached up and hugged him as he grabbed my hand. I was nervous and having them here with me, made me feel guilty that I had dragged them into this but I also was glad I had someone to lean on.

Rose and I entered the open carriage, with the assistance of a foot guard. We backed Emmett, but face the lord and the two men who had arrived with him. As we neared, the front entrance of the castle, I was expecting the carriage to go around to the servant's entrance but it stopped in front of the largest doors I had ever seen.

Exiting, we turned and waited for Emmett to hand the horse off to a stable boy.

"Oh, Bella!" My mother's voice whispered behind me froze me in place. I did not know, what to expect, but hearing her voice, did nothing to quell my nerves. I felt Rose and Emmett slip beside me, and a calmness washed over me, giving me the strength to turn around, and face her.

"Rosalie, Emmett, what a lovely surprise." She smiled at us and I wanted to slap her.

"Enough of the pleasantries mother, I am here, not to see you, but to speak with him." A look of shock splashed across her face, as she took in my words.

"Umm, well then, if you all would please follow me." With that she turned around and led us through the castle. A familiar hallway caused a bout of déjà vu to hit me, as I remembered that night. I walked in with my mother, not knowing what laid ahead, I felt disconnected from her then, but now holding onto Rose's hand, as Emmett followed behind, I knew that whatever happened today, I would not be alone.

As we neared the end of the hallway, a door swung open and out stepped the bane of my existence, but also the reason for it. His steps faltered as he noticed us coming towards him, and a smile grace his handsome face. Reaching out his hand, Renee quickly grasped it and he pulled her to his side. They looked like the picture of happiness but it was wrong.

I felt Rose stiffen besides me, as Emmett walked into my back. It dawned on me, that although I had told them who he was, it had finally sunk in. Honestly I do not know if I had truly understood this entire situation as yet, but I tried not to dwell on it.

Tugging on Rose's arm, I pulled her along, as I moved closer to the embracing couple. Emmett brought up the rear, as I curtsied in acknowledgement of him. I brought Rose down in an awkward position, but she finally understood what I was doing and curtsied as I was about to stand, almost toppling me over. As Emmett rose from bowing, he helped to right both Rose and I.

A smiling Renee and Charles faced us and I tried not to show my displeasure at the sight of them.

"Isabella, I am happy to see you again." He spoke for the first time and as before his voice washed over me, soothing me, making my anger disappear.

Not wanting to answer for fear of having my voice waver, I nodded my head. We stood there, saying nothing, as he and Renee smiled and Rose and Emmett fidgeted. Clearing his throat, he addressed us.

"Please if you would all follow me." He replied as he opened the door, he had recently exited. We stepped into a sitting room; that held the signature of a man. Weapon adorned some of the walls and heavy drapes covered the windows. This room was void of books, but a large chair with an ottoman, sat directly in front of the roaring fire.

A maid stood in the corner, and curtsied as we all entered. Beckoning the young lady, He began to instruct her.

"Please instruct the chef that we will be having guests for breakfast. Please ensure that the freshest peaches are prepared for Isabella." I gasped as he looked at me

"Emmett, Rosalie, do you have any requests?" His question took us all off guard as I realised I never introduced them. They both shook their heads no and the maid scurried off.

I stared at him as he bashfully looked my way. "When you were gone, your father asked question upon question about you." My mother's quiet voice filled the room. I did not know how I felt about him knowing more things about me, it felt like no matter what, he always knew more and I was forever in the dark. Also I was still unsure about calling him my father.

"I received all you letters, I thought I was here for answers, not breakfast." He paused, while I removed my hand from Rose's death grip.

"I am sorry, if I overstepped my boundaries. I assumed that you would be hungry after traveling at this early hour." His apology struck me as sincere and I felt wrong for being rude.

"Thank you for thinking of us, but I would rather have our discussion now, in a more private setting." I said this as I looked at Renee. He sighed but dropped her hand and walked towards another door behind him.

I looked back at Rose and Em, and they smile passing on silent encouragement.

"Go on Bella, I'll stay with them." She walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder. I tilted it slightly, forcing her hand to slide off. Turning I entered what looked like the king's personal study. The sound of the door shutting behind me, cause me to pivot in that direction.

I was face to face once again with him, and I stood watching as he took a big breath.

"I do not know if I can stop apologizing for my mistakes, but Isabella, I am truly sorry. Sorry for the past eighteen years, sorry allowing you to go through life fatherless. For making you feel unwanted, for allowing your mother to keep me a secret. I can't erase the past, but I can hope to make a better future."

His little speech sounded rehearsed, as if he had planned what he wanted to say to me, it was hard to say if it rang of sincerity. I stared at him, not knowing what I wanted to say. I did not know what I wanted from him, or what he wanted from me.

"I… I do not know what I should do or say. My life is being changed faster than I can comprehend. I am being told you are my father, but how should I address you, how do I act? Do others know what I am to you? Will you go back to keeping me a secret?"

I could see his face fall as I rapidly fired my questions his way. I was scared, beyond terrified, but all I needed were answers.

He sighed and sat down behind his desk placing his elbows on it, as he laid his head in his upright palms.

"Maybe I should tell you what I wished would happen, now that we have met." I nodded and walked closer to him, now that he had begun to whisper.

His head snapped up and his eyes pierced mine. His deep chocolate seeping into mine and my heart melted a little as I truly took him in for the first time. My eyes were his, my smile matched his and the way he tilted his head to the side in contemplation, I took so much from him and I began to wonder what else we shared.

"Isabella, when Queen Sofia died I was sad, I had lost a friend. When we married, we decided to make the best of the situation. I grew to love her, but I was never in love with her. After learning she was barren, tragedy struck and Sofia had lost her sister, Mary and her brother- in – law, King Marcus to an invasion. Their daughter had survived and Sofia had her brought here." He stopped and beckoned me to sit, which I did.

"We raised her from the age of seven, she's now twenty. I never told Sofia about you, so it was always believed that she would step up, but I want to give you the chance to have what is rightfully yours."

He looked at me expectantly, but I was at a lost.

"What do you mean?" He sighed and looked nervous.

"Isabella, as my daughter, I want you to stand in my place when the time is right." My eyes widen, as I tried not to understand the meaning behind his words.

"Will you take your rightful place as the heir of my kingdom?"

* * *

_So we finally found out the reason, but this is only the beginning. Is Bella right to be mad at Renee? Tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading._

_Cheltivia._


	8. Chapter 8

So we meet again... LOL… So I've had a good week, True Blood had a very good episode and my favourite dancers did not go home on SYTYCD… lol... I hope everyone is doing well... It's update time, so please enjoy and thank you for reading, reviewing, putting myself and my story on alert or as your favourite. Thank you

* * *

Chapter 8

BPOV

I stared at him, as his words swirled around in my head. He had to be delusional, could he not see the complications of his actions.

"Isabella, please say something?" His plead broke whatever trance I was in, but it only fuelled my fire.

"You have no right to even think of asking me that question. I am the daughter of a former slave, I never lived this life. I was not raised a princess, therefore I cannot fill that role. Why don't you look closely at my complexion, and realise the moment you tell them who I am, there will be anarchy. Which royal member would want a woman and a black woman at that, to sit on the throne?" I was beyond upset at this point.

"But you are part of me." His weak answer only caused me to fold my fists in frustration.

"And no one would care; we all see what's on the outside. And on the outside, my complexion is not like yours or theirs." His eyes roamed my body and I hoped he opened them and see what others would.

"Do you love my mother?" My question caught him off guard and he held my stare.

"Yes, more than words can express." I expected this answer, and I nodded my head.

"Well imagine what they would do to her, when the truth about everything comes out." His pale face paled even more. I realised he was living a fools world, I understood what he wanted but in the world that I live, I could never see that happening.

"Your offer would be a dream come true, if I had been raised here with you. But I cannot be something I am not. I can't be the daughter you always wanted, I can't be the princess you thought I would be. You have to accept that this is who I am."

His face dropped and I felt awful but I would not let his delusions play on my heart. I stood to leave; I had said all I could.

"It was a pleasure meeting you; I know if things had been different, I would have loved you like I was supposed to." With a deep curtsy, I turned and walked towards the door. The silence was deafening, but I was glad that he was letting me go.

"Isabella, please wait." I turned in time to see him bolt up from his seat and race over to me. As he got closer he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing as if this was indeed our final goodbye. I could not resist and wrapped my arms around his waist, giving him the biggest hug I could manage.

"Isabella…" He hesitated for a moment. "Can I ask you another question?" His hopeful eyes had me doubtful, but I nodded my head in the end.

"Would you allow me the honour of getting to know you? Not as my heir or my daughter, but maybe as my friend?" The request was simple and I did not see the harm in it.

"My king, I will think about this and I will send word of my answer soon." It was all I could or would give at the moment.

"Please, call me Charles." I agreed to it because it felt odd to address him as my king all of the time.

He nodded and opened the door. All eyes fell on us as Rose stood and rushed over to me.

"Are you alright?" I laughed at her silliness. "Yes Rosie, I am well." I was about to excuse the three of us, when there was a knock on the door and in walked Bree. She bowed and allowed us to know that breakfast was being served.

Charles turned to look at me, and then addressed her. "Bree, Isabella and company will not be joining us unfortunately. Please let the cook know, it will only be Renee and I." She nodded and turned to leave the room. But I called out to her.

"Wait…" I had dragged Rose and Emmett into this; the least I could do was treat them to a good meal. "I have changed my mind; we will stay for the morning meal." His smiled was small but he nodded as Bree ran off.

Emmett leaned close to me. "Why the change of heart Bella?"

I smiled as I answered him. "Don't tell me you're not hungry?" His face fell. "Don't say here because of me or Rose. We'll eat when we arrive home.

"Please Em, it's the least I could do." He smiled as Rose, drew closer to us.

A throat cleared behind us and Charles, along with Renee began the walk to the dining hall. We followed and I watched as they touched and cuddled and I had seen enough.

"Renee." I called out her name and they both stopped.

"If you all would be so kind to allow my mother and I a few moments to speak." Charles hesitated but he called out to Rose and Emmett and asked them to follow him, which they immediately did. Once they were gone, Renee and I stood face to face, staring down each other.

"I could not help but see how close you and the king are?" I stated causally.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" She used her annoyed voice, and it once would make me hesitant, but I pushed forward.

"I never knew you to be a woman who threw herself at a man. Who would choose said man over her daughter?" I wanted her to see what she was doing. I knew she wanted him and him, her.

"Mama, you left me to suffer through this alone. How could you?" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. She batted my hands away.

"I did it for your own good. Instead of acting mature and allowing us to tell you the whole story, you ran off like a child." I did not know this woman; this was a monster, not my mother.

"Listen to yourself; do you think that I would have acted that way, if I had known from the inception who he was? But instead of being truthful to me, instead of comforting me and being my mother, you decided to be his little whore." My words were filled with venom, but I was not sorry.

"You little ungrateful cunt." I was shocked at her words. "How dare you…" But I cut her off before she could continue.

"How dare I, no how dare you…" But before I could finish, a resounding sound echoed in the hallway, as she slapped me.

I stood there holding my cheek as tears welled in my eyes. She had never, in all the eighteen years of my life, raised her hand to me. Her chested rose up and down in a violent manner and I needed to get away from her. Now that she was here, now that she had the one thing she must have wanted all these years, she was going after him, with no regard of the innocent people she would walk over along the way.

I turned and walked in the direction that I others had gone, and left her standing there. I walked to the end of the hallway, but there were two directions I could take and I knew if I took the wrong one, I would be lost. Looking back, Renee was gone and I was glad.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and tried to remember anything, but what just occurred replayed over and over in my mind. I tried to keep my tears at bay but they leaked out.

"Excuse me Miss?" A quiet voice called out to me and I opened my tear filled eyes and saw a young girl around my age staring at me.

"Are you one of the guests, his majesty is having for breakfast?" I nodded and she came closer and handed me a handkerchief.

"Pray tell, but why are you here, alone and crying." I tensed somewhat and tears flowed a little more.

"I am lost." She smiled and patted my back lightly. "Well fret not; I can get you to the dining hall." She took my head and pulled me along, she was a bubbly one and I smiled a little. As we passed a few more doors, she stopped and pulled me into a powder room.

"I was thinking maybe you would like to freshen up a little". I smiled in thanks as I wet the handkerchief and wiped my face. Once I was finished, she grabbed me by the hand and we made our way quickly and came upon a great door, being guarded by a guard.

"Aaron, this is one of the king's guest, I found her lost upstairs." He nodded and opened the door so I could enter. I turned quickly and caught the young girl by the hand.

"Thank you very much." She smile and waved me off. "What is your name?"

"Victoria." I smiled at her.

"I am Isabella." She smiled. "Well Miss Isabella, it was a pleasure." And she turned and skipped off.

Entering the dining hall, I spotted my mother and my face fell. She never looked at me or acknowledged me. Rose could tell something was wrong, but I waved her off when she asked. We ate breakfast in silence and I was glad. I needed time to think about I was going to do. I watched as the king interacted with Rose and Emmett. He seemed interested in what they had to say.

But when he spoke, there was an air of authority and he held all those within hearing, captive with his words. My mother seemed more taken in, more so than others, and I made my decision.

Clearing my throat, all eyes fell on me. "My king, if it would be no bother, I was hoping to speak with you a little more before I left?" His eyes widen in surprise and he nodded his head quickly.

"Yes, of course Isabella. Maybe we can take a walk in the garden?" I accepted and we all continued in relative silence.

Once we all had finished, Charles had encouraged Renee to give Emmett and Rose the grand tour of the castle, while he and I talked. She agreed but the look in her eyes said she would rather not. He and I made our way through a few halls and finally came upon an enormous garden. The flowers were losing their colours but they were still vibrant.

"Ah, you should see it in the spring." I turned and saw him staring at me, and I controlled my facial features, moving to walk again. We walked in absolute silence, with only the call of birds sounding here or there, stirred the air. Finally I began to speak.

"Charles, I have thought of what you have asked me. I am willing to spend time, getting to know you and you getting to know me." His whole face lit up, but I was about to bring him down.

"But there are a few things I need in return." He motioned his hands, urging me to go on.

"When I do come to spend time, Emmett and Rose will join me." He nodded.

"Also I will get here on my own, I do not wish for people to know of this as yet. And one more thing…" I paused and he leaned closer to hear me.

"Renee is to leave here and return to our village, until further notice." He looked at me as if I had gone mad.

"Isabella, why would you request that?" His tone was filled with confusion, but I would soon make him understand.

"Charles, I look at you too and you behave as though you are married. You can't continue where you left off. So in that case, as advocate for my mother, I will be honest and say that I find your relationship highly inappropriate." He face fell as he contemplated my words.

"What you speak of is true, but Renee and I have been separated for years. I was, no I am overwhelmed to finally have her with me but again your words do ring of the truth." I could see him contemplating my words and I walked away, giving him some space and time to consider, while I looked over some of the flowers in the garden.

"I will take what you have said into consideration and speak with Renee. But in the end, no matter what she says, I will do what is right by her and you."

Smiling I knew he would be true to his word. As we made our way out of the garden and through the castle, we met Rose and Emmett, with a very chatty Renee. She was excited to show them all the wonders of the castle and I could see how eager they were to leave her presence.

After I had promised the king to visit him again in a few days, we all said our farewells. Once we were on our way, my mind continued to play the entire morning over and over. My life was not mine anymore, but I promised myself then, on that lonely road from the castle, clinging to my best friend, that I would take it back.

* * *

_So I know we all hate Renee at the moment. Slow chapter but trust me, it's gonna get juicy soon_._ Please tell me what you think about the story or the characters, and thank you for reading._

Cheltivia.


	9. Chapter 9

So its update time, I wrote part of these during a Tropical Storm, so I had a cool breeze blowing and the rain pounding on my rooftop. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Also I hope you guys check out my awesome banner made by MinaRivera. Thank you so much!

P.S. Someone asked me if Edward will be in this. And the answer is yes. Please bear with me, he'll be here soon. He's a very important part of this story.

Please enjoy this week's update.

* * *

Chapter 9

BPOV

On our way back, I told Emmett and Rose about everything that Charles and I spoke about. They were very doubtful that he would indeed sent Renee back and I shared their scepticism. If he actually sent her home, I would keep my word and visit him with the intension of getting to know more of him.

I didn't have to wait long, three days later; a loud knock rattled the door, causing Rose to stop singing midway. It was Sunday afternoon; we had recently arrived home from morning mass, and were relaxing after our Sunday lunch.

Emmett stood, peeping out of the window, turning he gave me a look and I knew it was her. I was expecting her, but I was still a little apprehensive. Nodding to Em, he walked over and opened the door.

"Good day Renee, what a pleasant surprise." Emmett was laying his charm on thick, and I could see Rose trying not laugh.

"Emmett, I am here to speak to Bella." He turned and I began approaching them, if I kept her outside, our conversation would be short. Once I reached the door he stepped away to give us some privacy.

"Good day mother, how may I help you?" I was polite and curt, as I smiled at her.

Grabbing my arm, she pulled me from the door way, and I snatched my arm out of her grasp. "Take your hand off of me." She glared at me.

"I know what you are doing Bella, I get that you're upset at me for keeping him a secret for all these years and I understand that I went about all the other things wrong, but what you have done is absolutely underhanded and sneaky."

I shook my head, she did not understand. "I did not do anything for those reasons, I did it because I want so much for you, but if you throw yourself at him, what reasons would he have to marry you and do right by you?" She kept shaking her head.

"You had no right Bella, no right at all. This is my life and I will do as I please." I laughed at her.

"No Renee that is where you are wrong. This is my life that you and Charles decided to play with, what happens now will be decided by me." She balked at my statement.

"The king and I have come to an agreement, I will spend time with him, regaining all the years that we have lost and you will stay here until things have been done in the correct order." I turned and began to walk back to the house, not caring how she took the news, but I stopped and called out to her.

"Renee, don't expect that to be anytime soon." I walked in and closed the door quietly, only to find Rose and Emmett acting suspiciously. Laughing, I realised they were spying on us. I sat back in the chair I was previously occupying and Rose began to sing, picking up where she had left off.

"Tomorrow, I wish to visit the king." They both nodded, as her sweet voice lulled me to sleep.

* * *

The next day found me rising before the sun. I snuck out of bed and began doing what chores I could without waking Rose. Before I could begin breakfast, a sleepy Rose walked into the kitchen and found me making the day's bread.

"Bella, goodness what are you doing up so early?" I smiled sheepishly at her and continued to knead the dough.

"Well I thought we could leave early, I do not wish to be travelling back after the sun had set." She saw right through me but never said anything. In reality I was nervous and excited about spending time with… with my father. I had thought about it, while I could never be his heir, maybe I could get to know him, and maybe fill the void he left all those years.

Once dressed for the day, Rose emerged from the room and together we finished the chores that were left. A heavy hand knocked on the door, followed by Em calling out for the little pigs to let him in.

"Emmett McCarthy, what are you doing here? Why are you not at the blacksmith's?" Closing the door, he walked over to the fire.

"You both didn't think I was letting you go alone, did you?" I shook my head, he had just gotten this job, I couldn't in my right mind allow him to put his future in jeopardy.

"Emmett, we'll be safe. You need this job." I tried to talk some sense into him, as Rose stood to his side with a grimace on her face.

"Fret not, when I left yesterday I went to Henry and ask to switch my shift, I actually just left." I smiled at him; he was growing into a good man. Rose would be in good hands. I looked at her and her body drooped as she visibly relaxed.

"Well, come have some breakfast." I sat the both of them down and served our meal. Once we were finished, we wrapped ourselves up, as Emmett attended to his horse. This time the trip would be much quicker.

* * *

We were waved through at the gate, but this time there was no carriage waiting, and we made our way down the drive. Arriving at the entrance we met two guards, one of whom quickly opened the door for us. Once inside we met, a young lady in maid attire.

"Good morning. My name is Irina. If you all would please wait here, I will send word of your arrival." She smiled as she pulled a rope. A few minutes later a flash of red flew in our direction, and I recognised Victoria immediately.

"Miss Isabella, a pleasure to see you again." She ignored Irina, who was gaping at her. I smiled at her, glad to see a friendly face.

"Victoria, it is also good to see you again." She nodded and gave her attention to Irina, who whispered something in her ears. With a tight nod, she ran off like a bat out of hell.

"You must please excuse my sister; she's very excitable at times." Irina laughed as she beckoned us to follow her. We walked into a very tastefully decorated sitting room.

"Would you care for a beverage?" We replied no and sat down to wait. A few minutes later, heavy footsteps could be heard descending the grand staircase.

Turning around, I saw the king enter, followed by Lord Clearwater and Bree. We immediately stood and bowed low in greeting, as they did the same.

"Isabella." He whispered in reverence, and I flushed a little. He took slow caution steps and finally stood directly in front of me, as we stared each other in the eyes. It was like looking at a mirror. My eyes were his and I smiled. Taking a cue from me, he smiled and embraced me gently, as I returned his hug. Finally we parted and he looked behind me and smiled widely.

"Ah, the beautiful Rosalie!" He never let go of me, as he walked us over to her. Rose was blushing as the king reached for her hand and gently placed a kiss upon it. Her giggled cause me to smirk at her, and made the king laugh.

He turned to Emmett and placed a rough hand on his shoulder. "Emmett, how do you fare? I hope you are keeping these two lovely ladies safe?" Emmett's chest puffed out and he replied an affirmative.

I looked around us and realised that Irina had left, but Lord Clearwater and Bree stood behind us with a smile on their faces.

That day we learnt so much from each other, I was able to air my fears and what I was hoping to gain from this. He did the same, we also spoke about my mother, but I did not tell him about how she has been behaving towards me as of late. He had a particular view of her in his mind and I did not wish to taint it.

When midday came, we ate the midday meal in the king's private quarters. I did not feel comfortable being in the same room, as the other royals who were either visiting the castle or lived there for extended periods of time.

For some reason as we ventured throughout the castle and the surrounding grounds, we never met any of these royals, it was as if they were avoiding us or were told to do so. Either way I was pleased with the privacy, and pleased at what I found out about him.

* * *

It was officially a month since that first day I spent with Charles. Our days consisted with talking about ourselves, playing games, listening to Rose sing and hearing tales of his days in battle. Every day I grew more and more comfortable with him, I felt like I was truly gaining a friend.

But even though all of this, Charles still felt the need to do more. Days that I would not visit him, he would send gifts, not only for me but for my best friends as well. Once Rose and I received rolls of cloth, it was not the fancy type a royal would wear but it was better than any cloth we had ever seen.

We used most of the cloth to make clothes for the young women at the orphanage. When he saw us the next day, wearing our own clothes, his face fell, until we told him what we had done. A couple of days later, a messenger delivered a heavy box with my name written on it. Inside were sacks laden with coins. I was cross, but then I remembered some folks who would need the extra money for the coming winter season.

So dividing some of the money among the three of us, we then went around of village, placing some coins on doorsteps, knocking and hiding before anyone could see us. It was the talk around the village for days. Upon our return the next day, he never enquired of the money, but I told him once we were alone. His smile never faltered and I felt a twinge of pride flow through me.

* * *

It was the day of the first snow fall, roughly the middle of November. I was visiting the castle alone, something I had done once or twice in the past. Charles and I sat close to the fire place sipping a hot brew of tea, playing a rousing game of chess.

"Oh, I win again Isabella." Charles exclaimed loudly as I rolled my eyes. This was the fourth game we had played and I had yet to completely understand the game.

"You only win because I allow it." I joked back at him. He bowed his head at me.

"And I thank thee, for doing that for me, Isabella." I winced at him, as he said my full name again. It has been something that has been on my mind for a while. Every time he said my full name, it irritated me to the extreme.

Sighing loudly, I gained his attention. "Is everything alright, Isabella?" He reached over and placed a hand on mine. Looking at our hands, I quickly grasped his in mine.

"Tell me why do you call me Isabella? Everyone else calls me Bella but you." His face relaxed and he smiled a little.

"Everyone that calls you Bella has known you for years or they are your friends. Besides you never told me I could." He was right about me not telling him that he could, but he was wrong on not being my friend.

"Well as my friend, it would honour me if you called me Bella." He quickly hugged me, as he whispered my name, making me smile.

A small knock echoed around the quiet room, and Charles called for the person to enter. Victoria entered quickly and cast me a wide smile which I returned.

"My lord, I was told to bring this to you immediately." She handed him a letter, curtsied and waited for him to address her. Charles did not pay her any attention, but quickly opened the envelope. He scanned the contents of the letter and a smile graced his lips.

"Bella, I have great news." He lowered the paper form his face and looked at me.

"My niece is returning home from her travels." He was joyous, and I could not help but smile at him. He started telling me somewhat about her, but it was hard to focus, because from the moment Victoria heard the news, she had become as pale as a ghost.

* * *

_So father and daughter seem to be getting along. I wanted to make their relationship strong because I don't have a very strong relationship with my dad. So I've always wanted to write a story that paved the father in a good light. I wonder who his niece is. Any guesses? Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this._

Cheltivia.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone. So I'm back, yes I know I haven't updated in a while. I finally got my laptop back and here is your update. As usual, I want to thank everyone who have read, reviewed, followed or favourite my story and those who are following me as a writer, you guys inspire me to keep writing**. **So please read, review and I hope you enjoy this update.

* * *

Chapter 10

BPOV

Sitting in the King's private room, as I awaited Charles and his visitors, left me more nervous than I should have been. I had agreed to visit after Christmas day but my arrival was later than expected. I received word that his niece had brought along a few family members that I would also be expected to meet. All of this added onto my nerves, as my relationship with my mother weighed on me heavily.

Waking up on Christmas left me in tears, as I realised that this was the first I had spent without Renee. Rose and Emmett tried to rally my spirit but I was still sombre in mood.

It was after the midday meal that I decided that I had enough of this. I marched my way through layers of freshly fallen snow, back the home I had only ever known. Smoke bellowed from the old chimney, and I knew she was there.

Upon reaching the door, I heard humming coming from the garden. I saw my mother, ankle deep in snow, lightly fingering the remains of our flowers. Her back was turned me and I watched silently, as her humming slowed, until she stopped completely.

"It is strange how; small things can remind you of the direction life has taken." I was shocked when she began to speak.

"During spring time and summer these flowers bloom with the brightest colours." She turned and finally faced me. Her eyes down cast, never meeting mine.

"But with the sudden and sometimes unsuspected change of nature, the once beautiful becomes dead on the outside and inside." She began making her way towards me, my eyes taking in her stance.

"But like how the flower comes back to life after the snow, so can everything else." Finally she made eye contact and her eyes held so much hope.

"Bella would you care for some tea?"

That day was a turning point for Renee and me. It had been slow but I decided to take time to rekindle our relationship before I headed back to the castle.

The turning of the door handle brought my attention back to the present, and my breath caught in my throat as Charles entered followed by one of the loveliest women I had ever seen. Standing quickly, I walked over to Charles' outstretched hand.

Coming closer, I was able to take in the beauty of her. She was roughly the same height as me, long dark hair that was elegantly pinned up and adorned with bright feathers. Her piercing grey eyes held my stare, but they told me nothing.

Her small nose was turned up a way that would be consisted pretty, but it was her smile that blew me away. Her lips were plastered in the brightest smile I had ever seen and I immediately relaxed at this. Now safely tucked into the side of my father, I smiled back at her.

"Bella, my dear." My father whispered to me. It was good to be with him again and I could tell he felt the same way, I smiled up him.

"Bella I would like to introduce you to my niece. Her travel in the name of England has taken her far and wide, but finally is home. Isabella Marie Swan, I wish for you to meet Her Grace, Duchess Mary Alice of London."

Charles had stepped away from me and stood to the side, slightly between us. Her smile never left her face and I finally remembered my manners.

"Your Grace, it is indeed an honour to make your acquaintance." I curtsied low and kept my head angled towards the floor. I heard a tinkling laugh, and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Arise, my dear cousin." I stood to my full length and met her happy face.

"My uncle has spoken so fondly of you over the few days that I have been home; it feels as if I know you already." We had finally moved from our position at the entrance of the door and took our seats. The silence that befell us was slightly awkward and I wished that I had invited Rose to come in with me. I left her in the kitchen with Victoria until I called for her.

But before we could engage in any small talk, Charles was summoned elsewhere urgently. We both could see his hesitance and Her Grace rushed to reassure him.

"Uncle, go Isabella and I will use this time to chat." I nodded and he kissed both our heads before rushing off. As the door closed the air in the room suddenly became cold. Mary Alice stood up and walked over to the rope that hung in a discrete corner of the room and gave it a sharp tug. A few seconds later Bree entered the room, as Mary Alice began removing her gloves.

"Could you please have my Ladies send to me, along with some tea." She never turned to look at her and Bree did not look phased at her behaviour. Bree turned to me.

"And what of you, Isabella?" I shook my head, not needed anything, but then I remembered what I wanted.

"Your Grace, if you would grant me your permission, I wish for my friend, Miss Rosalie Hale to join me." She slowly maneuverer her head in my direction, and stared at me. Her smile was gone, her lips pulled in a hard line. Finally she raised her hand at Bree.

"Very well." Bree bowed and backed out the door, leaving us alone once again. Nervousness settled in the pit of my stomach and I began to breathe a little faster. Her Grace paid me no attention and I was worried that I had offended her by not haven spoken.

"Your Grace, I was told that there were other family members that would be here." She smoothed her dress out, still not looking at me.

"Oh, you know how men are, don't you Isabella. They were ready to meet you, but one should know better than to keep royalty waiting." Her broad smile graced her face but it held something different.

I had already sent word to Charles, explaining my late arrival. Before I could reply, the door opened and three young ladies quickly entered, chatting very loudly. They all rushed over to Mary Alice, and began whispering in her ears. Their giggles filled the room, as their eyes roamed over my body.

Finally the tea arrived with Victoria and Rose. I was happy to see friendly faces. Victoria began serving the tea and I waited for her to finish before I introduced Rose.

"Your Grace, I would like to introduce my best friend, Miss Rosalie Hale." Rose who had not taken her seat, curtsied so low, I was afraid she would need assistance to stand.

"Your Grace, it is indeed an honour to meet you." Rose's voice was small and I looked up at her nervously. Her face was pale and I was worried. Victoria stood in the corner and refused to meet my eyes, she stood stone still.

"Indeed it is." came Mary Alice's reply.

"I suppose I should introduce my ladies, as well." She spoke as if it was a burden, but I held my tongue.

"This is Lady Angela of the English court." She pointed to a short brunette, who sneered at us.

"Lady Kate of the Scottish court." This lovely red haired woman did not even cast us a curious glance.

"And finally, Lady Carmen of the Spanish Court." Her skin looked heavily kissed by the sun, and her face was serious as she appraised us. And I felt slightly jilted as I sat facing these women.

Rose took a tentative sip of her tea and I noticed none of them, had touched theirs as yet. Mary Alice stood and her ladies' eyes followed her around, as she moved throughout the room. She touched a few things, raking her fingers along. Walking over to the book shelf, she reached up and plucked a book from the top shelf. Fingering through the book roughly, she reached the end and dropped the book to the floor.

Victoria rushed over and picked up the book, quickly replacing it to its rightful place. Once she was in her original position, Mary Alice picked up another but forgoes reading it and drops it, as Victoria rushed over again. She proceeded to do this a few more times, as Rose and I watched on in horror and her ladies laughed in delight.

As I was about to enquire about her reasoning behind this, she quickly turned to me.

"Isabella, do you understand about the balance and order of nature?" I nodded my head, but I was confused.

"Well I can see your confusion, let me explain." She walked closer to me. "In every country, there are royalty. People, who run, oversee and tend to the needs of the common man. This royal is higher up and live a certain type of life. They have maids and servants and people to tend to their needs. These people are either born in this position or they work hard to get there."

She moved over to Lady Kate and stroked her hair. "Do you believe in people knowing their place and position, Isabella?" Her posed question, threw me for a moment but I answered yes. My answer seemed to satisfy her, because she smiled.

"Well Isabella, my place is here at this castle and my position is next in line for the throne. But you can understand my surprise upon receiving a letter from my beloved uncle that he has a daughter of eighteen years, and he wishes for me to return home to meet her."

Suddenly it all made sense, but she carried on.

"But my dear, dear cousin", her words came out hard. "Let me inform you of your place and position." She walked over to where I was seated and made a circle around me, stopping behind me.

"Your place is back at your little run down village, with your little whore of a mother. And your position is beneath me." She whispered her words in my ears as she leaded over the back of the couch I sat in, but with the silence of the room everyone heard.

I sat stone still, as her words enveloped me. I could feel Rose's hand grasped mine but I still could not move. I watched as she moved back to her original position and took a sip of her tea. The look of disgust was plastered on her face, as she threw the cup to the floor.

"Clean that up." She threw to no one in particular as her ladies rose to help her return her gloves onto her hands. They lined up and followed her out of the room, none of them bothering to bid us farewell.

I sat frozen staring at the wall, as Victoria began to clean up the mess that they had made. I could hear Rose as she called my name, but all I could do was replay the entire happenings over and over. Had I just sat there and allowed such blatant disrespect to occur?

But Mary Alice was right; I had no grounds to correct her. Her position was ways above me, and I felt like a complete failure. The seat next to me dipped and I felt unfamiliar arms surround me, as I drifted in my mind.

* * *

"And she called you a whore, mama." We all sat in Rose's living room, as we retold the meeting with Duchess Mary Alice. Renee could tell I was upset, and she rubbed my back.

"Bella, people will say worst things than that, my daughter. But you must not allow the words to affect you in such a way that you lose any and all manners I have taught you." I hated the fact that she seemed to accept the harsh words from such a cold person.

"But they are not true." She stopped me. "If they are or not, be quick to listen but slow to answer." I nodded and sighed slowly as I leaned onto her. Having my mother with us was the biggest comfort to me and I was happy with the way we were moving. She accepted my reason behind the deal with Charles and I was willing to be a little lenient with them.

"The kitchen staff told me of her while I was there." Rose broke the silence. "They said she treats the staff as if they mean nothing to her, but if the king or any other member of the court is nearby, she will be on her best behaviour. Also her ladies are no better."

I nodded my head because Rose's words fit well with what I saw. I stood and walked over to the fireplace, and stirred the flames a little, contemplating my next move. I had not seen Charles when I left yesterday, but I knew I would have to see him again, but the question was, did I want to see her?

I had made myself a promise that I would be brave and never allow anyone to treat me as they saw fit. But this was someone at a higher power, if I was to stand up for myself, it would be seen as insubordination. Suddenly I remembered those words Charles had spoken to me and I realised something.

"Bella what are you going to do." Emmett spoke up bringing me from my mind. I turned and looked at him, smiling.

"There is only one thing I can do Emmett." He looked at me expectantly, as I smiled wide and spoke again.

"I'll need to rise early, if I am to be at the castle for the morning meal."

* * *

_So we've met Her Grace, Duchess Mary Alice of London. I know some of you knew she would be the niece. What do you think of her? Just a quick note, Alice is my fav character from the Twilight saga, but I hate when everyone writes her as the shopaholic, hyper Alice. There is more to her. Also what could Bella be up to? Next chapter we meet the man of the hour. Who's excited, I know I am. Thanks for reading, and I appreciate any and all reviews._

Cheltivia.


	11. Chapter 11

So it is update time and I hope everyone is ready. We meet some very important people. So without further ado, please read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 11

BPOV

My feet felt weighed down, as I made my way to the castle with Emmett and Rose in tow. I refused to allow my mother to come with us, for fear of what Mary Alice would say to her. We slowly made our way, through the snow as the chill seeped right through to my bones. I welcomed this chill over the cold chill that spilled from her cold heart.

Our arrival matched the ending of the morning meal and we were directed into the dining hall. As we approached the door, Rose reached forward and grasped my hand, stopping me from moving.

"Bella, whatever happens now, remember who you are." I nodded and squeezed her hand tightly, looking back at Em, who nodded in agreement.

The doors opened and we were announced, as all eyes fell on us. The smile that lit Charles' face as he walked over to me made my heart tremble. He could not replace the missing years, but just his presence alone, made up for it all.

"Bella, my dear!" He embraced me in his arms, circling me with much needed warmth. His greeting to Em and Rose was equally warm.

"Isabella!" The piercing sound of my name being called from the other end of the room caught my attention. Turning I saw Mary Alice as she hurriedly moved towards me. As usual she was stunningly dressed and not a hair was out of place.

Tiny hands clasped mine as her horribly perfect face came directly in my line of view. Her smile was sickly sweet, and it took all of my will not to snatch my hands from hers. I smiled at her, making sure I kept constant eye contact.

"Your Grace, tis such an honour to see once again." I curtsied even though my hands remained enclosed in hers.

"Oh cousin, please call me Mary Alice." She eyes narrowed as she said this.

"Very well, if you insist Mary Alice." My smile never left my face.

Someone touching my arm brought me out of my stare competition, and she dropped my hands.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to our guests." At this the other persons sitting at the table that I did not know stood.

Taking my hand, Charles led me over to the closest man. He was tall, with blond hair that was pulled into a low pony tail. His brown eyes stared at me hard and I shifted slightly behind my father.

"Bella, this is Prince Jasper of France." The young prince bowed, but never smiled at me. I curtsied in return.

"It is very nice to meet you." He spoke firmly and sat down thereafter. I was slightly shocked at his behaviour and looking around the table, I could see many others were as well. I decided to brush this off, as the greeted him in return and prepare myself to meet the others.

We moved closer to another blond man, but his hair was cut shorter than the previous man. His clear blue eyes shone brightly, as did his smile.

"Bella, I would like to introduce to you, His Royal Highness, King Carlisle of France." At this announcement, I took a step back. Charles' laughter caught my attention, and he began to pull me back to his side. I looked up and saw that King Carlisle was also laughing.

I quickly remembered my manners and curtsied. "Your Highness." I spoke softly.

"My dearest Isabella!" His thick French accent drew me from behind my father. "I would say it is nice to meet you, but my child, we have met before."

Confusion clouded my face, as he chuckled. "I asked your father to allow me to tell you. Not only am your father's best friend, as we have been since childhood, but I am also your God father." My eyes widen at this.

"Oh I remember the first time I held you, the little cry you belted out had me handing you over to Renee." I gasped as he used my mother's name in such a friendly way, making me move closer to him.

Clearing my throat, I spoke. "It is indeed an honour to meet you Your Highness." I smiled as I curtsied to him again. Shaking his head, he reached out for me.

"No, no, from now on, you must call me Carlisle." I was worried that I would overstep boundaries, but the look in his eyes told my otherwise. Movement behind Carlisle caught my attention and I turned towards the man. Seeing this Charles turned and began introducing him.

"Finally, I would like you to meet, my other dearest friend, Prince Edward of France." He was tall, almost as tall as Emmett, just slightly smaller in size. His hands were folded behind his back and his stance was that of a soldier.

My eyes wondered up his body, finally settling on his face. He was a handsome man, very handsome indeed. A strong sharp jaw, red lips that were pulled in a beautiful smile, that could warm the coldest of hearts. His eyes were a deep green and they shone with maturity.

Swallowing, I finally addressed him. "It is an honour to meet you, Your Highness."

* * *

EPOV

If Charles had not told me she was his daughter, I would have known the moment I saw her. She resembled him in most ways, so much so that it was a little unsettling. I watched her as she interacted with Mary Alice, but one could see there was some sort of tension.

Her smile remained on her face as she was introduced to my younger brother Jasper. As usual he showed very little interest in her, if it did not directly affect him, he didn't care about the situation.

The shocked that registered on her face when she was introduced to Carlisle, my older brother was laughable, but she took it all in stride. From the moment she focused on me, I studied her. Her eyes trailed up towards my face and I waited for her to react like the many other ladies I had encountered. My good looks drew in many women, but none were ever worth the trouble.

Finally she spoke. "It is an honour to meet you, Your Highness." The sweetness of her voice, unarmed me and I reached forward, gentle taking her hand in mine. I was accustom to the soft, deity hands of the usual ladies I encountered, but her were slightly rough.

Placing a soft kiss upon her hand, I answered her. "No the pleasure is all mine, Isabella. And please call me Edward." I could feel her slightly tug her hand away and I released it, as I stood back up to my full height. Looking at her, I could tell her smile was somewhat tight.

"Only if you insist." Came her quiet reply and I smiled.

Charles quickly rounded us up and we all headed to his private lounge, to become better acquainted. We were all introduced to her friends Rosalie and Emmett, and I found that they were very close and the two of them rallied around her, silently giving her the support she needed to endure such a huge change in her life.

Charles had asked us not to ask of her mother, as Isabella was not happy with the idea of them interacting without being married. He was of the same opinion, and was patiently waiting for her to allow him the chance to make wrong things right.

I watched her as she and Carlisle sat off in a corner, as he told her of the brief time he spent with her as a babe. I could see she was happy to hear such stories. Jasper sat as far away as he could, but close enough, that she could ogle Mary Alice. The poor fool was hopelessly in love with her, it was such a pity that she was not a woman of worth.

Charles and Carlisle were both called away and left us all to continue talking, once the door was closed, the atmosphere change immediately.

"Oh my dear, sweet Isabella, I was not expecting you back so soon." Mary Alice's smirk was evident.

"Mary Alice, I enjoyed myself immensely yesterday, and I could not wait to come again." Her smirk fell and I could tell that yesterday had not gone the way she had planned. She turned away, clearing her throat, as if deciding on her next course of action.

Standing she walked over and tugged on the service rope, and Bree quickly walked in. Mary Alice called for her ladies and I was suddenly suspicious. Lady Kate, Angela and Carmen, all walked in, sparing none of us a glance. Once they were seated, we all sat staring at each other; I saw Isabella square her shoulders and I was on alert instantly.

* * *

BPOV

I sat between Rose and Emmett, and I watched as Mary Alice's ladies all marched in. I was preparing myself for whatever she was about to throw at me and I squared my shoulders. We all sat staring at each other; suddenly she stood to her feet.

"Oh goodness, with the garden covered in snow, one does not have the means to exercise. Isabella, would you care to take a walk around the room with me?" Her question caught me off guard, but I refused to be sucked into whatever trapped she was setting.

"I am truly sorry, but I am tired from the walk here from my village." I smiled at her, as she smirked.

"Oh, please forgive me. I tend to forget some people are not as privileged as others." She rose from her seat and extended her hand to Lady Angela, who quickly stood, linking their arms together. I watched as they slowly circled the room, Mary Alice's face was calculating and I wondered if it would be rude to leave now.

"Isabella, do tell us a little more about you?" She dragged her hands along the back of the chair Edward was sitting in, but he paid her no attention.

Taking a deep breathe, I began. "Well, I am eighteen years old, and I am a skilled worker."

"Worker?" She interrupted me, stopping to look my way.

"Yes, I tend to my household chores; I tend to my mot… my garden, which produces the vegetables that are sold at market." I refused to bring my mother into this. She nodded as they both continued to walk around the room.

"What else do you do?" She spoke calmly.

"I um… I help at my village church, where I teach Sunday school to the children sometimes." Her little nose turned up at this.

"For leisure, I love to read, I love to plant flowers and I enjoy hunting." She abruptly stopped and laughed.

"Hunting? Well that is not becoming of a lady." She walked over to the bookshelf and I remembered the last time she and I were in each other's company.

"I never said that I was becoming a lady. I am a young woman, and when I am to be married, I must be a help mate to my husband. My skills will be very beneficial." Emmett's hand rested on my shoulder and gently squeezed, giving me comfort.

I looked around the room and saw that Edward was staring at me with a smirk on his lips, his brother Jasper was still looking at Mary Alice. I looked back at her, as she took in Emmett's hand on my shoulder.

"Is he the one whom you speak of as your future husband?" Her head nodded in Em's direction and he dropped his hand.

"No, Emmett is my friend." The edge on my voice gave away, what I was hoping would never be brought up again. The smile that lit her face, made my heart beat fast.

"Oh, I smell a quite interesting story there. Dear cousin, do tell." At the sound of this, her ladies all turned in my direction. I could tell my eyes were wide and I was giving myself away. I opened my mouth, but my words came out as unintelligible stutters.

"Mary Alice that is enough, I do not think Charles would be happy to hear that you made his daughter uncomfortable." The rough sound of Edward's voice made me jump, as Mary Alice waved her hand at him.

"Phish posh, Edward. Isabella and I are merely getting acquainted". She turned to me, her beady eyes, enraptured me and I began talking.

"Emmett and I were courting, and I thought we would have been married, but he and Rose were secretly in love. I found out, by accident about that, we recently rekindled our friendship and I gave them my blessing." My heart felt like it would beat out of my chest.

"MARY ALICE!" Her name being shouted from the other side of the room, snapped me out of my daze. I saw Edward as he stood, his chair on its side on the floor. Looking to my side, I saw Rose with tears in her eyes, as Em reached over to console her.

The loud giggles of Mary Alice and her ladies, propelled me up and out of the room. I could hear footsteps behind me and I looked back seeing Rose and Emmett gaining on me. Em caught me and spun me around.

"Bella, stop!" He commanded me and I crumpled into his arms. I chanted over and over, 'I'm sorry', as Rose leaned into me.

"I know you are sister." Her voice lulled me and I shuddered as I tried to draw in a deep breath. "Emmett, let us get her home and into bed."

* * *

I spent the next few days in bed. I felt useless, I felt defected, and I felt like I had betrayed the ones closest to me, all because I let one girl, get the best of me. Rose and Em gave me my space, they only spoke to me when necessary, and it made me feel even worst. Eventually they told Renee, but not even the soft words of my mother could make the hurt leave.

Five days of avoiding everyone including my father, a quiet knock sounded from the door. Rose walked over and peeped out. A male voice called out.

"Good evening, is Isabella here?"

* * *

_I can't be the only one hating Alice? So we've met Edward, and I can't wait for you guys to get to know him. My little Bella, is truly in for a rough ride, I just hope she make it through. Reviews are welcomed, and thanks for reading._

Cheltivia.


End file.
